happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Party Information |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Ideology | } |- ! Political Position | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Reichstag Seats | } |- ! Chancellorship | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Party Song | } |- ! Newspaper | } |- ! Youth Wing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The '''Socialist Unity Party of Germany '''or '''SED '''is a political party active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. They are a branch of the East German SED that controlled the DDR throughout it's existence. After the fall of East Germany the Kaiserreich SED became the main branch of the party, and operates there to this day, albeit with limited support. History The SED was once the controlling party of the German Democratic Republic, and the Kaiserreich wing was founded in 1950 to expand the control. The party broke with tradition, as it's chairman was never placed on the ballot for the Chancellorship, due to their running of the DDR. The SED ran their local Regional Secretary. The SED reached it's peak in 1960, almost winning the election despite the backing of various militant groups and even the bombing of the Emmerich Children's Hospital. The inaction from the government on that front led to the return of the retired Hans Schultz to the ballot, sweeping the incumbent, Karl Sonntag and the SED candidate. The SED supporters challenged the election, and riots broke out in several cities, getting so bad in Konigsberg that the Kaiserreichswehr was deployed to put them down. Due to constitutional provisions making it illegal to ban political parties, the SED could not be banned, although the Kaiser ordered their seats in the Reichstag recalled, resulting in their loss of half of their seats. In future elections, they continued to decline, and in 1989 with the collapse of the DDR and the main SED there, they floundered, losing their last few seats and almost collapsing, until their alliance with the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Following the 2010 Chancellor Election Scandal and the subsequent loss of faith in right wing parties leading to the rise of far left parties, the SED was able to gain three seats in the Reichstag in 2016, it's most since 1989. The SED experienced even greater success in 2018, bringing it's total seats up to 16. Discussions are rumored to be taking place about creating a coalition with the SPK to overtake the IVP as majority party. Political Position The SED is a purebred Communist party. They advocate for the abolition of the Monarchy, total state control of means of production and private wealth, internationalism, and the abolition of religion. SED Chancellors The SED has never held the Chancellorship. Important Members * Walter Ulbricht - Chairman of the Party from 1950-1971, leader of the DDR. * Erich Honecker - Chairman of the Party from 1971-1989, leader of the DDR. * Egon Krenz - Chairman of the Party in 1989, last leader of the DDR. * Johannes Horten - Regional Secretary from 1950-1960, Candidate for Chancellor in 1955 and 1960, sentenced to 50 years in Kaiserwald Prison for inciting the 1960 Election Riots. * Rolf Linkmeyer - Chairman of the Party from 2005 to the Present. Foreign Affiliations The SED has had a close relationship with SPADES in the Grimshire Socialist Republic. The two communist parties have strong bonds, and since the fall of the DDR the party is reliant on SPADES to support them financially. Category:Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands Category:Kaiserreich Category:Political Parties Category:Communism